We are involved in studying the structure and regulation of eukaryotic genes, using Drosophila as an experimental object. Although we come from diverse background (genetics, molecular biology, developmental biology, population genetics, cell biology), we intersect in our common interest: to use the genetically most favorable higher organism, Drosophila, and the current techniques of molecular and cellular biology, to illuminate how the genes of higher are organized, evolve, and are regulated during development and during the cell cycle. Indeed, a strength of our group is that it represents complementary and yet overlapping approaches. In the context of the program project, we intend to: (a) Test by genetics the in vivo function of transcription factors putatively involved in the developmental regulation of chorion genes, and isolate additional components involved in chorion regulation using enhancer trap method. (b) Study and manipulate the hobo mobile elements, including characterization of the transposase transcript and the mechanism of transposition of the element in the germ line; develop novel transformation vector and procedures. (c) Characterize DNA polymorphism and evolution of the decapentaplegic gene in populations of D. melanogaster and D. pseudoobscura, to obtain the first data on selective constraints on amino acid sequences, message structure and cis-regulatory elements for a gene controlling basic morphogenetic processes. (d) Use genetic approaches to understanding the control of embryonic muscle cell commitment and differentiation, focusing on the nau gene that encodes basic and helix-loop-lelix domains similar to those of vertebrate myogenic regulatory factors. (e) Study the in vitro properties and in vivo function of the products of two genes, ned and nod, which belong to the kinesin superfamily and movements of microtubules in the meiotic and mitotic spindle apparatus.